Preparing For an Evening Out
by Rosie B. Londe
Summary: Seto and Joey are going out for dinner, but there have been some mild complications. Puppyshipping, One-shot, R&R.


Joey grinned at himself in the mirror, puffing his chest out and holding his chin out, attempting to look as snobbish as he could. How could he not when he was wearing a suit that had been personally tailored to him? It was the most ridiculous waste of money he'd seen so far, but with his lover, he could only guess it would get worse and he would just grow used to it. The suit was a very dark grey, about as close to black as they got, and it had come with a red slik button up to wear underneath and a necktie that resembled none other than his Red Eyes Black dragon. Honestly, the gesture was touching, even if it was probably meant to be a showy display of his lover's wealth and 'superiority'. _Scoff._

He snickered at his image in the mirror and then put on a scowl, immediately bursting back into laughter as he found he looked almost impeccably like Seto.

"And what are you laughing at, Mutt?"

Joey froze and spun around, eyes wide and cheeks flaring. There he was. Seto Kaiba, leaning against the door frame, wearing a white suit with a baby blue bow tie. On the front chest pocket of his suit was his own Blue Eyes White Dragon, stylishly embroidered around the seams. His icy blue eyes were locked onto Joey's with that ever present scowl on his lips. Seeing it, Joey cracked a smile before turning it into a full bloomed grin. "Nothin' Kaiba! Just thinkin' about how funny ya look with dat scowl all the time!" he said brightly, choosing to ignore the 'mutt' comment for now.

Seto blinked and frowned. "Are you ready yet? Our reservation is for fifteen minutes ago, and I don't like to be late." he said, closing his eyes and tapping his heel against the floor with a tangible sense of annoyance. Joey was always doing this. Goofing around until the last minute, or even fifteen after it. He sighed inwardly and opened his eyes to turn them back onto the blonde expectantly.

Joey frowned and crossed his arms. "Yeah, as a matter a fact I am ready! I's waitin' on you, ya know!" he said, bringing his eyebrows together and unknowingly pouting out his bottom lip. Seto looked him over for a moment before smirking and chuckling. "What!? What're ya laughin' at, ya big jerk!?" he asked, cheeks coloring as he balled his fists up and leaned forward.

Seto looked Joey over, silently, his smirk softening the way it only did around Joey and Mokuba, and even then, only rarely. "You look good, Joey." he said, quietly.

Joey'd face grew brighter and he loosened his fists, crossing his arms again and looking away from Seto. "Whateva'. We gonna go or what?" he asked.

Seto's smirk came back, as if it had never left, and he stood back, holding the door open for Joey. "After you, my lady." he said, lifting his chin a bit as he spoke, giving off that same old haughty air as ever.

Joey gritted his teeth and balled his fists up again, charging at Seto with a shout. "I aint no girl, kaiba!" he shouted, swinging his fist towards Seto's jaw.

Seto easily dodged and grabbed a hold of Joey's wrist, holding on tightly as the blonde struggled to twist his arm away, swinging his other fist and letting out a string of curses as he did so, actually knocking Seto in the cheek twice before Seto grabbed his other wrist as well.

Seto looked at Joey coldly for a moment as the blonde cooled down, and then smirked again. Making him angry was just too much fun. "If you say so, Mutt." he said.

Joey started to protest to being called a mutt, moving to struggle again, willing to use his feet and teeth if he had to this time, before his protests were cut short by a pair of familiar lips pressing against his. He complained into the kiss muffledly before giving up and kissing Seto back, still unhappy with the brunette.

Seto decided when the kiss was over and pulled away with a smirk once Joey had completely relaxed. "Shall we go before we're an hour late like we were last time?" he asked.

Joey looked away from Seto unhappily and nodded.

Seto sighed. Making his puppy angry was fun, but it did have it's prices.


End file.
